


Better than Best

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison will take what she can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Best

Allison had had an absolute shitter of a day, okay? She couldn't be held responsible if, seeing Stiles passed out face down on the couch on top of his chem book, she dropped all her stuff just inside the door and crawled right in the middle of his back.

He woke with a snort and tried to turn over only to realize the weight on him was a person. After a second, the sudden tension drained out of him and he mumbled, “Allison?” She nodded, forehead pressed between his shoulder blades. “Bad day?”

“Yeah.” she said, shifting until she was straddling his hips and her cheek was pressed into his back. “I hate unpaid internships. And my dad called, wants to know when I'm coming home to visit. And Scott's going on a date with Lydia.”

“Yeah, she told me this morning,” he said, sighing. He reached back and patted her knee. “You guys have been broken up for ages. I figured you'd be okay with it.”

“I don't care if he dates,” she said, worming her arms under him until she was wrapped around him. “I care that he's dating Lydia.”

“O..kay?” Stiles said, fingers idly petting her knee as he tried to puzzle out her problem. “You think it won't work? Or it will work and that's why you're not happy about it?”

“It'll work,” she said, shrugging. “That's not...Scott and I made a deal. We would stay friends and we could date anybody we wanted, except our best friends.”

Stiles went still beneath her. “I don't understand.”

“When we broke up the last time, Scott thought that I...was interested in you,” she said, squeezing her arms around him a bit. “And he didn't think he could handle it, me dating you right away. So I promised him not to date you if he wouldn't date Lydia. I wasn't interested in dating right away, anyway, and I didn't think I would like it, either, so.”

“And now he's going on a date with Lydia,” Stiles said softly.

“Yeah,” she said, rubbing her cheek against his back. “And I'd like to go on a date with you, but I don't want to lose this.”

“Yeah, that would suck,” he said after a moment. “But I don't think we would. I think it would be just like this, only with kissing.”

“Kissing?” she murmured, the tension of the day finally starting to seep out of her and the warmth of him started to lull her, a thrill racing through her at his easy acceptance.

“Kissing and going to movies and sleeping in the same bed,” he said, voice going husky. 

“We already go to the movies together and sometimes we sleep in the same bed,” she said, smiling.

“That leaves kissing,” he said and shifted under her. She lifted herself up so he could roll over, then propped herself up so that her face was hovering over his. He pushed her hair out of her face and grinned. “We could test that now, if you wanted.”

Allison raised an eyebrow. “Don't you think we should actually date first?”

“We've been dating, us style, since you moved in,” he said, shrugging. “Scott asked me a month ago when we were going to get it over with and start sleeping together.”

“I'm going to slip wolfsbane into his next tequila shooter,” she said pleasantly.

“Be nice,” he said, cupping her cheek. “He's dating Lydia for you.”

Her mouth fell open and a laugh slipped out. Then she thought about it and she laughed, burying her face in his chest. “Oh my God. Our friends are being matchmakers.”

“Also, they want to bone, but yeah, they're matchmaking,” he said, petting her hair. “Not that it would be hard. I've been easy for you since we graduated.”

“How easy?” she asked, raising up to stare down at him. 

“I let you move in a week after you broke up with my best friend. I watched _Ghost_ and _Dirty Dancing_ with you. And I kept you supplied with Chunky Monkey,” he said, running his fingers over her cheek. “You could have asked me for the moon and I would have done everything I could to drag it to Earth for you.”

“You would be the Tristan to my Yvaine?” she said, smiling.

“I see we're going to have to watch _Stardust_ again because Tristan went over the Wall for-.” 

She cut him off with a kiss. She could be half the happily ever after pairing if she wanted to be.


End file.
